This two year pilot proposal, "Disclosure & Appraisal in CSA: Relationships with PTSD, Depression,[unreadable] and Biomarkers", is part of the proposed Collaborative Center for Trauma and Mental Health Disparities[unreadable] (CCTMHD) at UCLA. Women at high risk for PTSD and depression will be recruited from a community[unreadable] sample of Latina (N=55) and African American (N=55) women, ages 18-40, with histories of child sexual[unreadable] abuse (CSA). The aims are to 1) examine the role of CSA severity (based on type of physical contact,[unreadable] relationship of the perpetrator to the child and amount of revictimization) on current symptoms of depression[unreadable] and PTSD and associated biomarkers of distress 2) determine if the relationship between CSA severity and[unreadable] negative outcomes is mediated by disclosure patterns (CSA not disclosed, disclosed/supported or[unreadable] disclosed/unsupported) and/or appraisal of self-blame; and 3) explore possible racial/ethnic differences in[unreadable] CSA severity, rates of disclosure, and appraisal patterns. Biomarkers used in previous research quantifying[unreadable] cumulative burden of stress (allostatic load) will be assessed, including cortisol, DHEA, catecholamines,[unreadable] systolic and diastolic blood pressure and waist-to-hip ratio. Data will be collected during a face-to-face and[unreadable] ACASI interview using standardized psychological instruments and via a 12-hour overnight urine collection[unreadable] for assessment of neuroendocrine biomarkers. The findings from this pilot will be used to better understand[unreadable] the role of CSA severity, disclosure and appraisal of self-blame in the development of mental health[unreadable] problems among Latina and African American women. Implications from this study will contribute to the[unreadable] development of an R01 intervention for ethnically diverse women with histories of CSA, a population at high[unreadable] risk for mental and physical health impairments.